


Maybe I Will Finally Believe

by larryandphantrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Fashion Designer Harry, M/M, Model Louis, Past Abuse, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandphantrash/pseuds/larryandphantrash
Summary: Aspiring model Louis Tomlinson is insecure about most parts of his body so he was on a strict diet to thin himself out. Louis was anxious and never believed people when they told him he was gorgeous. This is until Harry Styles, world famous fashion designer, comes into his life with half buttoned flowery shirts and stupid hats. Maybe he will make Louis truly believe how beautiful he really is.





	

Cowering in the corner of a shabby modelling agency in only a pair of boxers is not what Louis thought he'd signed up for. People were buzzing around him and he felt so out of place. Every model was so skinny, toned with flat stomachs, glowing skin and already dressed while Louis just stared down at his thick thighs and stomach. 

"Lewis! I need you here now!" The fashion designer with an annoyingly obvious fake French accent yelled.

"It's actually pronounced Lou-ee, not Lewis, sir." Louis tried to say as politely as possible.

"Does it look like I care?" He snarked back.

Louis walked over to where the fashion designer was standing near a rack of clothes. All of the items there were all horribly cliche, old tacky pieces from all the last seasons. 

"I don't know what you could fit into, Lewis? Nothing really fits your uh... body type."

Okay wow, that shot Louis' ego down even more. This was finally Louis' big break into the fashion world and his confidence was getting knocked down at an incredibly fast rate. Louis could feel the dampness building up in his eyes but he didn't shed a tear, he didn't want to embarrass himself any further. The man started to look through the rack of clothing until he found a super skinny pair of black jeans. He also picked out a simple white scoop neck top, an acid print denim jacket and a pair of plain white vans to top of the look. Louis wouldn't have minded getting dressed in a room full of perfect models unless there was a super skinny pair of jeans that Louis couldn't even fit his foot through let alone his arse and thighs. He could feel everyones eyes on him and it made him feel even more nervous. After a while of humiliation of trying to get the jeans over his big arse, he finally succeeded.

"Okay Lewis, come this way so you can get on with your photo shoot." The guys voice was starting to irritate him and Louis wanted to yell at him to stop calling him Lewis.

Once they had made it to the setting of the photo shoot Louis started to feel less nervous. He shook hands with the photographer and began to stand in front of the graffitied backdrop. Louis' confidence went from 0-100 in a matter of minutes when he started to pose. He looked at the camera with a sultry but sassy look and posed in all different positions.

"That's it Louis, you're doing excellent!" Exclaimed the photographer, "Just one more shot and I think we will rap it up!".

Louis was ecstatic by the time they'd finished the shoot. He had a massive smile plastered across his face and his eyes scrunched up in the cutest way possible. He began to talk to the photographer of the shoot, he found out his name was Alec and he was 23, just 2 years older than Louis.

"I think this one will be on the front cover of the magazine." Alec said with honesty while showing Louis a picture of himself up against the wall with his hip cocked out.

"Really?! You think so?" Louis was so surprised, he didn't even think he did a good job.

"I know so, Louis." Alec said without any doubt in his voice.

"Thanks Alec! I guess I'll see you round then," Louis said whilst waving and walking away.

"Yeah alright. Bye Louis!" Alec waved back and then went back to examining the photos he had taken.

Once Louis had made it back to the modelling studio all his worries came back. He could feel all the models eyes on him when he went to go change, it made him feel uneasy. He called a taxi to come pick him up from the agency and then began to hastily take his clothes off and dress himself back into his clothes.

"Chop, chop, everyone! We need to finish packing up!" The dreaded designer shouted at the models whilst Louis slowly walked up to him with the designer clothes in his hand.

"Umm, excuse me sir but where do I put these clothes?" The poor boy timidly asked.

"Oh for goodness sake! Just over there!" He said pointing in the general direction of the pile of clothes in a stack on a table near the dressing room door.

Louis turned away and walked to put his clothes where he was told to put them when he hear a loud cackle coming from behind him. It was coming from the fashion designer and when he turned around he could see him and many other people pointing and laughing at him. 

"Actually, you might need those clothes now." The fashion designer chuckled out. 

"Wha..." Louis began but then turned around to the back of his shirt where they were all pointing only to see in big, black, bold letters the word "FATTY" written across the back.

Blushing like mad and feeling tears sting his eyes, Louis ran out of the studio. The taxi was already waiting for him to take him back home. He opened the car door and got in.

"Where to, mate?" The taxi driver asked.

Louis mumbled out his response and he could see that the taxi driver clearly knew something was wrong but thankfully didn't ask. Louis stared out the window, letting his tears fall freely whilst listening to Fleetwood Mac's famous "Landslide" in the background. 

Finally, the car made it to a stop in front of Louis' apartment and Louis raced up stairs not caring how much money he gave the driver. All he cared about was getting into his nice and cozy bed. Once he'd finally gotten upstairs, he heard Liam.

"You alright, Lou?" Liam asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm right, just need to get some sleep." Louis said while pushing passed Liam onto the way of his bedroom.

Louis laid down in his bed, still fully dressed, and just cried. The word "Fat" was thrown around in his head the most. That night, Louis hardly got any sleep, instead he was just thinking up ways of how to get thinner, how to make his stomach go away and also how to get his awfully thick thighs look skinny.

Now that Louis finally got a glimpse into the fashion industry, he didn’t really think he wanted to go back there again


End file.
